<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fact or Fiction by ShayElliot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996645">Fact or Fiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayElliot/pseuds/ShayElliot'>ShayElliot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayElliot/pseuds/ShayElliot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An elementary school teacher winds up getting her hands on a mysterious book, which ends up being the reason she is sucked into the Star Wars universe. Recognizing that she is "not in Kansas anymore", she later learns that her life was not what she originally thought it to be. Now everyone is after the most valuable person in the galaxy... Her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Vader &amp; Reader, Darth Vader/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fact or Fiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A red pen twirled in your hand, your eyes skimmed over the last paper in your stack left to grade. You felt pleased as there was nothing to mark, "I'm so glad they're improving." You mumble under your breath. Adjusting your swivel chair, you begin to smile, "This calls for stickers." You look to the side, reaching out to pull the small drawer to your left open. What kind of teacher would you be without rewarding your students with stickers? You grab your sticker sheet, which has a variety of stickers that are shiny, colorful, and some even scented. In the back of your mind, you wished your elementary teacher gave you these as a kid. Once each paper had a sticker, you take the stack of graded work and clip it with a small silver paper clip, shoving it into a vanilla folder that said "finished" at the top.</p><p>     You glanced out of the window, observing the crying gray sky. "It's still raining..." You frowned; you didn't mind the rain but the thought that you would have to have indoor recess tomorrow didn't sit right. You remember how you felt when you were a child; trapped indoors, wishing you could go outside to enjoy the rain and splash in puddles. Playing heads up seven up indoors was great and all, but I always wanted to run around, play house, perhaps even pretend like you're someone else entirely. Ah the memories... Pretending you were the hero of your own comic book, the captain of a ship, and even the less cooler sounding things like pretending to be a "pet shop owner"</p><p>     You let out a small laugh at your younger-self, "Little did I know that "adopting every single animal in my shop because I own it" is not how it works." You glance at the clock which hung on your classroom walls; surprisingly, you still had time to stop by the Library on your way out. Wasting no time, you began to gather your things, shoving them in a large bag you brought with you to work this morning. Once finished, you turned the lights off and made certain that you locked the door when you left. The silence you witnessed walking down the hall was enough to make you feel rather fortunate. It reminded you of the teachers of your past, who were forced to wear heels as dress code. Luckily, the  school you currently taught at was pretty lenient when it came to dress code and the teachers were permitted to wear sneakers and jeans that were of course- in compliance with dress code. You couldn't imagine wearing high heels to school everyday, honestly you could barely walk in heels as it is.</p><p>     You promptly shoved that thought out of your mind as you opened the Library doors, causing a light rush of air to hit your face, enhancing the scent of old books. It was quiet, just as a Library should be. You turn to your right, where a long desk sits, along with an older woman. The older woman you recognize as Lori, looks up from her desk to wave at you. "Well good evening Miss. (Y/L/N)!" She smiles, her eyes a glittering chestnut. Being on a first name basis, you chuckle at her formality, "Good evening Mrs. Davis." You mock her formality in a playful tone. Finding it amusing, Lori rolls her eyes and laughs, "The book fair went very well for your class I'd say." She states, getting up to grab a basket that was full of books. Your eye widen in surprise by how many books were piled in the basket. Lori sets the basket down on the desk, her cinnamon skin looks soft to the touch. You couldn't help but wonder what kind of moisturizer she uses. "Lots of students and parents dropped by to donate books they've bought from the fair to your classroom." She informs, looking pleased.</p><p>     She walks back around to her side of the desk, where she sits on her chair once more. Your eyes meet hers, "Thank you Lori, this is great. Do you think I can find a seat somewhere and sort through these books while I wait for the rain to lighten up? I made the unfortunate choice of leaving my umbrella at home today." You ask with a small laugh, shaking your head at your error. She gives a nod, "Course you can sugar, go ahead and sit anywhere you'd like. I'll be hanging around here for a while anyway." With another thanks, you take the basket of books and decide to sit on the cushioned chair in the back of the Library. "Now... Where should I start?" You hum quietly, picking up a few books and sorting them by genre. Your brows furrow as you pick up an odd looking book, "There is no way this is fourth grade level." You mumble, analyzing the front cover. It was completely black on the front, piquing your curiosity.</p><p>     You open the cover, flipping to the title page. "Star Wars..?" You raise your brow. Sure your class likes Star Wars as much as the next one, but there was no way a young adult novel would end up in the fourth grade reading section at a book fair. "Maybe someone was trying to be nice and get me a book too?" You ponder; yet you would be extremely embarrassed to find out that someone outside of your close friend circle knew about your overwhelming love for anything that related to Star Wars. Then another thought intruded, this book wasn't like any of the Star Wars books or novels you have read and you would know! You have read all of them. "All of them except this one." You sigh, looking around to see if Lori could see you from her seat. To your luck, she couldn't. So you indulged yourself. "I've already done my grading, I might as well take a break and relax for a while." You shrug, ready to jump into a whole new story in an entirely different galaxy.  "I wonder if this book will finally open the door to understanding the complex politics surrounding Star Wars." You joke, admiring the title page for a little while longer. "As much as I love this franchise, I can't wrap my head around the politics." You finally turn to the next page. It was blank.</p><p>"Hold on..." you furrowed your brows, flipping through the pages.</p><p>These pages were blank.</p><p>     A strange sensation jolted through your body all at once, if someone were to ask you how it felt, you would say it compared to the feeling of when your legs go numb.  "W-what's happening?" You ask no one. Panic sets in as your body becomes paralyzed. Your world becomes just like the cover of the book you opened, black.<br/>~~~~~    <br/>     "(y/n)? Sugar? Are you still in here?" Lori calls out, walking past all of the shelves in search for you. Not a peep was said in return. When she was about to give up the search, the basket she gave you earlier caught her eye. Walking to the back of the Library, she studies the basket and the scattered books on the floor. "A bathroom break perhaps?" She hums. The seat where you once sat was dormant; not a soul was in sight... Not even the little black book was present. Lori shrugs, "I guess I'll leave a note on the door for her when I leave. She'll come back eventually."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>